The Haunting Inuyasha style
by greatgirl22302
Summary: Inuyasha parody of the 1999 film "The Haunting". Full summary inside.
1. Introduction of cast and Beggining

**The House on Haunted Hill (Inuyasha Style)**

Full Summary: A parody of the 1999 movie "The Haunting", using Inuyasha character's. Here's the cast.

ORIGINAL CHARACTER: INUYASHA CHARACTER

Luke: Inuyasha

Theo: Kagura

Eleanor: Kagome

Dr. Marrow: Sesshomaru

Mr. Dudley: Rasetsu

Mrs. Dudley: Tsubaki (when she looks old)

Jane: Sango

Lou: Miroku

Richie: Kohaku (Yes, I made Kohaku mean; I'm sorry, bear with me)

Malcolm: Bankotsu

Mary: Ayumi

Hugh Crain: Naraku

Renne': Suijin

Carolyn: Kikyo

Any deceased children: Mayu & others

Onto the 1st chapter!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sango walked furiously across a well-kept living room. It was neat, but clearly poor. "It'll take a month to probate the will, Kagome! A _month!_ Even if mother left you something, you won't get it in time to pay the rent. So instead of complaining, you should be thanking Miroku for getting you these two weeks to get mother's things packed."

A girl with long black hair; presumably Kagome, continued to stare outside at the clothesline rapping at the glass door in front of her during Sango's rant. "Kagome?" The clothesline stops moving as the wind fades…Kagome, seeming to hear Sango for the first time, she turned to look at her, and then shifted her gaze to Sango's husband, Miroku.

Miroku was the next to speak. "You're still going to have to settle with your mother's landlord on the back rent." Kagome stays quiet, watching Sango's child, Kohaku. Although he's supposed to be watching cartoons on the television, but he doesn't seem interested in them. He instead plows a toy tank through a row of porcelain dolls.

Kagome shakes her head softly. "I'm not going to stay. I'll get a job. I'll get my own apartment." As soon as this was said; one of the porcelain dolls shatters as Kohaku knocks the doll over; his parents don't seem to notice, but Kagome does. Kohaku stops and looks at Kagome, and without a guilty bone in his body, he continues to plow on with his tank.

Sango sighed before looking to Kagome. "Kagome, a job? Two months and where is this job? You have no degree, you've never worked-"

Kagome spun to face her, anger written all over her face. _"I've never worked?"_

Sango replied without hesitation. "You have no experience in the real world…the regular world. What would you put on a resume?" She took a deep breath and then continued in a softer voice. "Kagome, we all appreciate what you did for mother. Isn't that right, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded softly in return. "Yes, eleven years, a long time."

Sango moved to stand by Miroku, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's why we've been talking. With me getting more time in Accessories, and Miroku at the Temple all day, we need somebody to take care of Kohaku, you know, do a little cooking and cleaning. And in return you can have the extra room." Sango smiles over at Kagome, proud of her own generosity. Kagome stares back at her; then comes a sound Kagome knows all too well. A _knock _on the wall.

Kagome shoots across the room toward the French doors that lead to her mother's room, until realization hits her. Kohaku, lying on the couch like he's sick, raps on the wall with a wooden cane. Smirking, he squeals, "Kagome, help me! I've got to pee!"

Kagome doesn't seem annoyed or amused, but rather a wave of trauma flickers over her face. Miroku stands and grabs Kohaku's arm. "Kohaku, knock it off!" Kagome turns away quickly, upset.

Sango turns to a dresser and picks up a jewelry box. "You're sure this is all of mother's jewelry? The lawyer said to make sure we took it to him…" She turned to Kagome before continuing. "He said there might be some antique pieces. Have you seen anything? Some of it might be valuable."

Kagome knows what's going to happen to that jewelry. Sango checks her watch, no longer able to handle Kagome's stare. Miroku waited for Sango to nod before taking Kohaku outside. Sango turned back to Kagome. "Come live with us Kagome. You don't know how hard it is out there."

"No, Sango. You have no idea how hard it was in _here._"


	2. Permission granted

**The House on Haunted Hill (Inuyasha Style)**

Chapter 2

Sango left, slamming the door behind her. Kagome stayed where she was for a few seconds; the day's events playing through her head. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the room her mother spent her last moments in. Her mother's cane rested on the bed, a plastic toilet was off to the side, and medicine was left on the night stand. Her mother's favorite necklace, which she had neglected to give to Sango, hung on the headboard.

She lifted the necklace, her gaze rising to look at the framed motto above the bed. It read "**A Place for Everything and Everything in Its Place"** She missed her mother so much…

Moving in front of a mirror, she put on the necklace she'd kept. She admired it for a moment before tucking it into her shirt. As she turned away from the mirror, the phone rang.

Wondering who could possibly be calling, she answered the phone. "Hello...Yes, this is Kagome…Really? Where at?" She looked through the newspaper in front of her for the ad the person on the other line was talking about. She stumbled upon it a few pages in. It said that it was looking for research subjects for an insomnia study. "I see it. Research subjects…$900 a week…"

**MEANWHILE**

Two men are arguing in the middle of the same observation lab that posted the ad. One of the men has inky black hair, while the other one has silver hair, though it seems natural, not from aging. The black haired one, by the name of Bankotsu; is standing in front of a monitor. "It's still an electric shock."

The silver-haired man spoke next. "Come on Bankotsu, it's only seven ohms, it's nothing, it's like a joy buzzer. And it's not about the pain; it's about the interference with concentration…"

Bankotsu turned to look at the monitor, and the silver haired man spoke again. "Look, the subjects on the left anticipate the shocks, adjust, and lose nothing on their scores. The subjects on the right can't anticipate the shocks because their random and the distraction's throw them off."

Bankotsu let out a sigh before speaking. "Stop defending your science after the fact, Sesshomaru. The department protocol for research is very clear about this, and you violated the rules. I know, I know, I know that "Fear and Performance" is a big sexy idea, but as long as I'm chairman here you will need this department's endorsement to publish it, and right now I can't do that."

It's now that Sesshomaru's assistant, Ayumi, opens the door with an armload of files. Sesshomaru sees her and motion's for her to go away; without breaking contact with Bankotsu. Ayumi hesitates…

"Bankotsu, this is essential work I'm doing. Just think what my research can do for education. Elementary schools near train tracks or airports, where loud noise is random; this helps to prove the need for sound insulation if the children are ever going to learn how to read."

Bankotsu crossed his arms as he replied, "And that will be a good place to end this study."

Sesshomaru wasn't about to let his research end; it would mean all of his work would've been for practically nothing. "No, Bankotsu! Individual performance is only part of it. I know why baseball players choke for no reason, I know why violinists throw up with fear before every concert, but what I want to know is, how fear works in a group…"

"Not the way you've constructed your group, Sesshomaru; it's just not ethical!" Bankotsu shouted.

Sesshomaru replied without hesitation. "But if the group knows it's being studied as a group, you contaminate the results. The deception is minor."

Bankotsu shook his head softly, thinking; and in doing so, spied Ayumi in the doorway. "Are you working with her?"

Sesshomaru turned to his assistant. "Ayumi, I'll meet you outside." Ayumi, understanding, closed the door gently as she left the room.

Bankotsu turned back to Sesshomaru. "Why are you working with her? Ayumi Lambretta was thrown out of the department for trying to get a Ph. D. in psychic studies."

"And after she was thrown out, she needed a job."

"You don't believe in the paranormal."

"No, I don't; but she does, and that's all that matters."

"Does she know that's why you're using her?"

"No, she needed a job Bankotsu. And she's smart. She helps me."

"I have a bad feeling about what you're doing."

"This will be the last chapter. Bankotsu, please give me clearance. It's for science."

"I'm going to hate myself for this…" Even so, Bankotsu nodded.

Permission granted.


	3. Selecting The Participants

**The House on Haunted Hill (Inuyasha Style)**

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru sits in a recliner as Ayumi hands him a bunch of files. "Here's how they're organized." She started, "They're in groups of five, very different personalities: scored all over the Kiersey Temperament Sorter just like you asked for. And they all scored high on the insomnia charts."

Sesshomaru nods softly as he opens one of the files. He holds up a picture of Kagome. "Who's this?"

Ayumi looks over at the picture he's holding. "Her name's Kagome Higurashi. Her mother died two months ago. She says she really wants to do this."

Sesshomaru studied the rest of the file. "What a beautiful profile. How do you feel about her? What does your _intuition _say?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes at the teasing, but states softly; "I put my favorites on top."

Sesshomaru continued looking through them. "Okay…good…Extrovert Feeler…Okay…This one I like, too…"

As Sesshomaru continued looking through the files, Ayumi goes to his desk and picks up a large envelope, then pulls out a photograph of a house. "What's this?"

Sesshomaru looked over at her. "That? That's Hill House."

Ayumi studied the picture. "This is where we're going?"

Sesshomaru moved to look at the photograph as well. "Yes. It's perfect, isn't it?"


	4. Arrival

**The House on Haunted Hill (Inuyasha Style)**

Chapter 4

Kagome glanced at her map as she drove toward the address marked on her map. The drive was long, but peaceful, and she soon found that humming a lullaby to herself was a good way to keep the silence away.

After a while she stopped at a gas station at the edge of town; to refill her tank and ask directions. The map was giving her issues. Kagome looked over at the gas station attendant. "Um…I'm a little lost. Could you help me?"

The attendant smiled at her in a friendly way. "Where are you headed?"

Kagome handed him her directions and the map she was using. "They sent me directions and I've got a map, but it's kind of confusing. Here…it's a place called Hill House."

The attendant looked up at her. "Hill House." He started crumpling up her map. "You don't want to go there." With that said, he tossed the map and walked away quickly.

Kagome stared after him. "Did I say something wrong to you?" Naturally, the attendant didn't come back to answer her.

Kagome left the gas station in a rotten mood, but her mood improved a lot by the time she reached the Hill House gate.

Kagome looked up at the immense gates; huge and silent. She went to the entrance and tugged on the gate, only to find it locked. She sighed softly as she looked through the gate at the wide yard before the houses entrance. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, wondering if she had the address right. But she must have it; after all, this is where the directions led her.

She jumped at the sound of a man's voice. "What do you want?" She looked at the man heading toward the gate. He was elderly, and obviously not used to visitors. She wondered if he was one of the caretakers she had heard of.

"Are you one of the caretakers? Mr. Rasetsu?"

"Yeah, I'm Rasetsu. What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with the other caretaker, Tsubaki. Is she here?"

"…Yeah, she is." After being let in, Kagome looked back at Rasetsu through her car window; he was putting the padlock back in place.

"Why do you need a chain like that?" She asked him, curiously.

He secured the lock and turned to her. "That's a good question. What is it about fences? Sometimes a locked chain makes people on both sides of the fence a little more comfortable."

Kagome thought over what he said a moment, then deciding it's not worth discussing; continued on to the carport. She was feeling almost…drawn to the house.

After parking; she went up to the entrance only to find the door slightly ajar. "Mrs. Tsubaki?" Kagome pushed the door open gently. "Mrs. Tsubaki? Are you here?" Kagome stepped into the house and looked around. "Wow…" The house was amazing…every wooden item was carved, doors were everywhere, and all of the windows had floor to ceiling curtains over them.

It was then that she heard the distinct sound of chopping as she walked down the hall. She followed the sound through huge halls and doors leading off in all directions. She finally hears the noise directly in front of her. Kagome opened the door; only to find an elderly woman with a butcher knife. She gasped, but felt silly right afterward; she must have been making dinner. "Are you Mrs. Tsubaki? I called for you, but since the door was open…"

The woman gave a slight nod. "It's make dinner or answer the door. Can't do both." Tsubaki set the knife down and wiped her hands with a hand towel.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm with-"

"The research group. You're the first. I'll show you to your room." Tsubaki led Kagome up one side of the double-grand staircase and turned a corner.

Kagome looked around the staircase room as she followed Tsubaki. At the bottom of the staircase was an enormous fireplace, large enough to stand in; a mesh screen hangs in its mouth. Kagome looked around at the landing at the top of the stairs.

A large painting rested on the wall in between the staircases. The man was tall with long black hair and brown eyes. She wondered who he was, and let her eyes travel to the name plate below the portrait. "Naraku." She looked up to see Tsubaki looking at her coldly from the corner to her side. Kagome gave her an apologetic smile and followed her through the dark hallway. "The house really is beautiful, isn't it? I've never seen such beauty."

Tsubaki merely "hmphed" in response and led her down the winding hallway before entering a room. "Here. The red room. You're going to be the first visitors to Hill House since mister Naraku died."

Kagome looked around at the room. It was large, in a rococo gothic style with low-relief woodwork on the walls rising to a dark, coffered, ceiling of carved ivory. A king sized bed, furniture, all in a deep red color. Several pieces of furniture, including the beds headboard, had children's faces carved into them. Kagome thought it was wonderful.

A large fireplace dominated one wall of the room. Its mantle is also carved with the happy, playful faces of children. Kagome places a hand lightly on the hair of one of them, lovingly. "Aren't they wonderful?"

Tsubaki nodded. "I've seen them. Lot to dust."

Kagome looks at Tsubaki curiously; wondering how anyone could be so monotone. "Well, I've never lived with beauty. You must love working here."

Tsubaki was quiet a moment, and then said, "It's a job. I keep banker's hours. I set dinner on the dining room sideboard at six. You can serve yourselves. Breakfast is ready at nine. I don't wait on people. I don't stay after dinner. Not after it begins to get dark. I leave before dark comes. We live in town. Nine miles. No one lives closer than that. So there won't be anyone around if you need help. We couldn't even hear you, in the dark, in the night."

Kagome replied with "Why would we-"but didn't get to finish.

"-no one could. No one lives nearer than town. No one will come anywhere nearer than that. In the night. In the dark." And with that said, Tsubaki turns and leaves the room.


	5. Enter Kagura

**House on Haunted Hill (Inuyasha Style)**

_Author's note: I know, I know it's extremely short but I had to give you something to let you know I haven't disappeared. I promise the next chapter will be way longer. Way __**way **_**way**_** WAY**__ longer. For now, enjoy this shortness._

Chapter 5

For a long moment, Kagome stayed in her room, looking around at everything. Figuring she's seen all there is to see in her room, she turned and headed out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Hearing voices, she went back to the room with the giant painting of Naraku, only to spot Tsubaki carrying a suitcase; probably belonging to the well-dressed girl tagging along behind her. Also carrying several cases. The girl had black hair, a shade darker than her own, pulled into a bun.

Even with the bun, she had to be one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. The girl's red-tinted eyes traveled to Kagome. They smiled at each other and the girl handed Kagome one of the other pieces of designer luggage she had been carrying. "Don't worry, I'm not an obsessive packer, but making people carry my stuff everywhere is a cheap and exploitative way of making new friends. My names Kagura."


End file.
